


Do you want to die together?

by SayakaMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaMaizono/pseuds/SayakaMaizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got blood on your hands<br/>And I know it's mine<br/>I just need more time<br/>So get off your low and let's dance like we used to ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to die together?

She was the light. She his moon and stars and everlasting sunshine and the air he breathed. Her very presence would put his troubling mind at ease, her sweet voice calming and soothing, and her flowery vanilla smell was heaven to him. She was everything; she was his universe and his planets orbited in retrograde around her bright sun. She was the sky and the feeling of the grass between his toes. She was the smell of rain on the dirt after a storm. She was the taste of cherry lipgloss that had mostly been smudged away. She was the smell of coffee in the morning and the sight of blue black hair tangled through his fingertips. She was the vision of the purple and red sunrise. She was of bare flesh on bare flesh, and the air full of cold breaths.

And he loved her. He loved her with every beat of his heart, with every blink of his eye, and with the smoke in his breath. He loved the way she told him good morning, how she stole his words with a kiss when he tried to reply, and the feeling of her bony hips in his palms. He loved her gentle smile, and the freckles that covered her doll-like face. He loved the way she stroked his stubbly face, and how she loved him for who he was instead of who he pretended to be

Leon Kuwata did not believe in God. He didn’t believe in demons, or angels, but he was sure if they existed Sayaka Maizono would be an angel fallen to the Earth. He didn’t think much of death, and he didn’t think much of Heaven, but he couldn’t imagine what it would be like without her. He couldn’t imagine an Eden that didn’t have Sayaka. 

Even with the despair that contained him, even with the memories they shared gone, he still felt as though he knew the beautiful blue haired girl with legs that looked like toothpicks and a smile that cause the whole room to stare. Leon knew there was something recognizable about her thick eyelashes and her freckle dotted face.

Even when she invited him to his room on that one dark night in the middle of September, he sensed a déjà vu. He had a sense that he knew her, that he knew every inch of her, from her thin eyebrows to the mole on her inner thigh. He didn’t know how, but he knew that she was his. He knew that perhaps in some point in time she had been his, that in some alternative universe he held her close like he wanted to now. He thought that maybe, even in a world consumed by so much despair as his was now, that he could hold her again.

Even as she held that knife, even as he saw the rage boil up in her blue eyes, he knew he loved her. He loved that clear blue color, those beautiful blue eyes that were clouded with hate and despair. Everything was moving in slow motion as she lunged at him. Her scream echoed through the room, her shrill voice filling his ears to the brim as he broke her wrist. He didn’t want to. It wasn’t him moving. He was a machine, hardwired only to stay alive, disregarding any thoughts of the heart.

Even as he stood over her limp body, even as her scarlet heart was spread over the tiles of the shower, even as he hands shook, he knew he loved her. He watched her chest as it ceased to move, as her hands stopped twitching and her clear blue eyes close. His hands shook, and he knew it was her blood on them. He had taken her life, and in that he had taken his too. 

Even as they killed him, ruthlessly, he knew she was there. Murderer, they called him. Her heart wasn’t the only one he had spread across that shower wall. As his head faced skyward, his vision becoming darker and darker, he knew there was light for him. He knew that when he was going, she would be there. She would calm his aching heart and throbbing head. It became blacker and blacker around him, and he closed his eyes. At the edge of the darkness, there was something waiting for him. Something bright and loving to save him in the despair that consumed him.

She was the light.


End file.
